Miedo
by Lenayuri
Summary: Incluso a Sherlock le perturba la oscuridad; pero no le teme a ella, sino a los recuerdos que evoca cuando cae la noche.


**Nota**: Viñeta participante del reto de octubre "No tengas miedo" del foro I am SHER locked.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Advertencias**: Mención de muerte de personaje.

* * *

**Miedo**

Oscuridad.

No recuerda el momento exacto en el que la oscuridad comenzó a hacer mella en él. Sólo lo sabe. Así como sabe que respirar es aburrido pero igualmente necesario, o que debe alimentarse al menos una vez a la semana para que John no se moleste con él, o que debe reponer la leche que se ha terminado, o que no debe dejar partes corporales en el refrigerador… y así como sabe eso y muchas cosas más, sólo sabe que la oscuridad le aterra.

Nunca le había sucedido algo así. Porque él era Sherlock Holmes, Detective Consultor, el único en el mundo ¡él inventó el trabajo, con un carajo!

Pero le sucedió.

Igual que a miles de personas aburridas alrededor del mundo. Siente miedo. Le aterra. Lo sofoca.

Siente como si la oscuridad fuesen un par de manos presionando su garganta, impidiéndole el paso del oxígeno a sus pulmones; como si fuesen un par de piernas que presionan su caja torácica, lastimando sus costillas, pulmones, corazón… es como si la oscuridad le dominara completamente, dejándole seco, sin vida, únicamente con el dolor y la pena que embarga la negrura.

Si esto le hubiese sucedido hace tiempo, se habría reído de su patética existencia. Porque no es más que una simple reacción a algo en particular, sin causa, sin razón. John le dijo una vez, en el caso Baskerville, que eso que sentía era miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido debido al ambiente, al narcótico y a lo susceptible de su mente. Pero ahora, esto que sentía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, apagaba la luz o salía a la calle en la noche no era nada comparado con lo que sintió aquella vez.

Porque ahí había estado John, para ayudarlo, para ser la luz en la oscuridad.

Y no recuerda haberle agradecido.

De hecho, recuerda con angustia que aún hay muchas cosas que quiso decirle y no tuvo la oportunidad, porque tuvo que "morir" para salvarlos de Moriarty. Tenía que salvarlo. Si tal solo hubiese…

Pero los hubiera no existen.

Y ya no puede retroceder el tiempo.

Sólo tiene el presente y es tan espeluznante que, por primera vez en su vida _adulta_ no siente la seguridad de querer avanzar.

Podría quedarse ahí, como está. Sin hacer o decir nada, sin pensar. Pero no quiere dejar de pensar, porque si deja de hacerlo lo olvidará a él. Su mente se atrofiaría hasta el punto en el que su Palacio Mental se derrumbaría, hasta los cimientos, sin oportunidad de volver a edificarlo. Y si lo hiciera, habría daño irreversible.

Porque John ya no estaría ahí.

No estaría en su Palacio Mental, ni con él. Ni en el mundo.

Porque John Watson murió dos años después de su falso suicidio.

John murió solo y Sherlock no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Para salvarlo. Ni siquiera se enteró el mismo día, sólo porque Mycroft no consideró pertinente avisarle.

—Debes entender— había dicho el político —¿Qué habrías hecho de decirte cuando ocurrió? ¿Ir con él? Ya no podías hacer nada ¡razona Sherlock!

Pero Sherlock le gritó hasta que se quedó afónico, le dijo y reclamó que no tenía derecho a meterse en su vida, que si él quería ir y ponerse en la mira de la red de Moriarty así lo haría si con eso salvaba la vida de John.

Porque John es – _era_ su todo.

Fue su amigo, su compañero, su confidente. Era parte de él como John era parte de Sherlock. Ambos lados de la moneda, complementándose mutuamente. Porque no había John sin Sherlock, ni Sherlock sin John.

Pero ahora, sólo queda Sherlock.

Sherlock y la oscuridad.

Esa que cada vez que la observa le recuerda que fue su culpa por irse, por no llegar a tiempo, por no hacer nada.

Y no le teme a la oscuridad en sí, le teme a lo que _viene_ con la oscuridad. La oscuridad trae consigo el rostro de John, manchado de sangre, reclamándole su muerte. Ya no es el amable John que se preocupaba por él, el que mató al taxista por salvar su vida. No. Eran sus recuerdos, su ausencia, su pérdida. Y Sherlock lo aceptó, porque ese era su castigo, aún si no pudiese volver a dormir sin tener pesadillas o salir de su casa o volver a tener una vida.

Porque sin John, Sherlock era como un muerto en vida. Esperando el momento en el que la muerte llegase a llevárselo, con la esperanza de poder volver a reunirse con su médico. Con John.


End file.
